


After War stories - Brandish

by MarUmiWrites



Series: After War stories [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Raziel Dragneel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	After War stories - Brandish

\- It's your last opportunity, Brandish Myu - said the Suprem Archangel Luciel, a 5 meters man with two pairs of wings, angel and demon -. Choose one. Stay here or return to Alvarez.

\- I choose... Stay! - answered Brandish, erasing the Alvarez mark from her leg.

\- Good decision. World reconstruction magic! Universe Zero!

 

A light covered Fiore for some seconds. When it disappeared, everything was normal again. Every mage who participated at the war was in front of the Fairy Tail guild.

 

\- I added a thing to my magic - explained Luciel -. I put all people that had the Alvarez mark in Alvarez ships and left them in the middle of the ocean.

\- You can do that? - asked Lucy.

\- Of course I can, Lucy Heartfilia. I also returned the princess to her normal state.

\- Something happened to the princess!? - asked Yukino, worried.

\- She's okay now. You don't have to worry about her.

 

Luciel separated in two. A man with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a white robe, and a dark skinned black haired man with green eyes, who wears only black jeans.

 

\- I have to... - said the dark skinned man.

\- Go, Lucy - answered the blond man -. This is more important for you.

 

The dark skinned man ran away. There was something important he had to do.

 

\- His name is Lucy!? - asked Lucy, surprised.

\- No, it's Lucifer - answered the blond man -. I call him Lucy, no one else. It's a deal we had since the Suprem Archangels disappeared.

\- If the Suprem Archangels disappeared, why you two can turn in one? - asked Brandish.

\- Every Suprem Archangel was separated in a powerful archangel and a powerful demon. There are four of us. Me and Lucy are the two parts of the Suprem Archangel Luciel.

\- Why are you two that... Different?

\- Well... Ankhseram build new bodies for each, making sure we wouldn't become Suprem Archangels again. He fears them. He made different bodies for the good half and the bad half.

\- He doesn't seem that bad - pointed Yukino.

\- Luciel was the kindest Suprem Archangel. Also, the one who loved humans. Even separating the good and the bad from him, his kindness is in us. Luciel didn't have a bad part. Ankhseram separated the demon and the archangel from him, that's all.

\- Ezequiel - said someone inside the guild -. Can we talk? Privately.

\- Of course, ZND.

 

ZND was an strange ally. As some others, he appeared from nowhere, but he seemed to know everything about Fairy Tail. His hair was pink at the roots, turning black when it grew. His left eye was black, and his right eye was from a dark green, clearly mistaken with black. And he was tall, really tall. Like 3 meters tall. He and Ezequiel went inside the guild, in a place no one could listen to them.

 

\- What will you do now, Brandish? - asked Lucy.

\- I don't know - answered Brandish -. But, maybe, I can stay a little here. It seems a nice place.

\- Sometimes it's a mess, but it is good.

 

Lucy smiled. That made Brandish smile.

 

\- The problem is where I can sleep.

\- You can stay with me, if you want.

\- Are you sure, Lucy? After all the problems I caused?

\- Yes! I only need to talk with the owner of the building where I live. I'm sure she will let you stay.

\- Thank you, Lucy.

 

In that moment, Happy approached to them.

 

\- Lucy, I can't find Natsu - informed the blue Exceed.

\- Eh? He doesn't have to be too far away - answered Lucy.

\- Maybe he got lost inside the spell - thought Brandish -. We can ask Ezequiel later.

\- If we don't find him, you can stay with us.

\- Aye!

 

But Natsu didn't appear, and Ezequiel was a really long time talking with ZND. The girls decided to go home when night came.

 

Lucy asked to the owner if Brandish could stay with her for an undetermined time. The owner said that she could, but that Lucy would had to pay a little more for having a second person in that place.

 

\- Sorry for making your rent more expensive - said Brandish when Lucy explained.

\- Don't worry. It's still cheaper than Fairy Hills - answered Lucy.

\- What about the blue cat?

\- Happy? A friend can stay a night sleeping, and the owner counts him like a pet.

\- I see...

\- I think there is a futon somewhere...

 

Lucy started searching for that futon. Brandish looked at her, and then at Happy, who was sleeping in Lucy's bed.

 

\- The pink haired boy and the cat are really good friends - said Brandish.

\- They aren't only friends, they are partners too - answered Lucy -. Natsu doesn't go anywhere without Happy.

\- I never had that kind of friendship with anyone. Has to be nice.

\- I didn't had a real friend until I joined Fairy Tail. It's a very important place to me. Ah, there it is!

 

Lucy took a futon from under the bed. Brandish moved the table at a side of the room to put the futon in there.

 

\- Goodnight Brandish - said Lucy while covering herself with the blanket, with Happy in her arms.

\- Goodnight Lucy.

 

The next day, when both arrived at Fairy Tail, ZND was already there. He was looking down from the second floor, sitting on the railing.

 

\- Good morning, ladies - said ZND when he saw them -. And Happy.

\- Good morning - answered they, a little uncomfortable, noticing for the first time the double voice of ZND.

\- You are the first ones to arrive.

\- Really? - asked Lucy.

\- Everyone is searching for Natsu. They decided that yesterday when you went home.

\- Natsu is still missing?

 

ZND only nooded. The girls and Happy sat at a table, waiting for the others. Brandish looked at ZND, noticing how long and messy was his hair.

 

Ezequiel and Lucifer arrived a few after that and went directly with ZND. Another man, dark skinned and with golden hair, came with them.

 

\- It's been a long time, Cronos - said ZND when he saw the man.

\- Very long - answered Cronos -. How have you been?

\- A little out of time, but well. What about you?

\- With a contract for the last 400 years. But it's over. That's a relief.

 

ZND laughed. Cronos looked at the girls.

 

\- Where's the kitchen? - asked Cronos.

\- Eh? Why? - answered Lucy.

\- I may be a God, but I'm hungry.

\- Behind the bar - answered ZND.

\- Thanks!

 

Cronos went to the kitchen, and returned half hour later with some food. Ezequiel and Lucifer ate some, while ZND refused it.

 

Two hours later, everyone returned. Their faces told everything without having to ask. They didn't find Natsu.

 

\- Do you know where he is, demon? - asked Gray to ZND, with a threatening tone.

\- No, we don't - answered ZND with a calm voice.

\- Don't lie to me! Natsu disappeared when you appeared! Where did you send him!?

\- Gray, we don't want to fight.

 

In that moment, a white pegasus appeared at the door of the guild. Was clearly nervous, and covered in blood. Everyone turned to see the pegasus, and a black haired man appeared in front of the animal.

 

\- Llum! Llum! Calm down! - said the man, trying to calm the animal -. It's me! Zeref!

 

That name put everyone in alert. Where did he came from? Zeref was taller than they remembered, his hair was longer, and was wearing a white robe. He managed to pet the pegasus' head and calm her.

 

\- It's okay... I'm here... Where are you injured?

 

Llum denied with her head.

 

\- You're not? Then, from where does all this blood come from?

\- Look at her back, Zeref.

 

Natsu's voice was loud and clear. Everyone turned just to see him sitting in the same place where ZND was a few moments ago. Zeref looked at him for a moment, and then looked at Llum's back.

 

\- Larcade... My child... - Everyone turned again when they heard Zeref's words. He was crying while touching his forehead with Larcade's one -. Thank you, Llum... Thank you for bringing him back...

\- She knows the story? - asked Natsu.

\- Know? She was there. She's the pegasus we took care after her mother died.

 

Natsu jumped to the first floor and went with Zeref.

 

\- Thank you, for taking care of them - said Natsu. Llum nooded -. And Larcade isn't the only thing she took with her.

 

Natsu pulled a body from Llum's back. Zeref's body.

 

\- You remembered what I told you about Tamashi's magic, saw the opportunity and used it? - asked Zeref. Llum nooded -. That's my girl.

 

Zeref petted Llum a little before Natsu threw him his body. Zeref entered in his own body, automatically putting his feet on the ground and holding himself to Llum's neck to not fall.

 

\- Oh, this feels good - said Zeref, with his eyes closed, doing some exercises to get used to his body again -. Not hearing that dark fairy in my mind it's a relief. And I don't know what is with her and the capes of clothes. I feel like I'm boiling myself.

 

Zeref took off some capes of clothes while Natsu laughed.

 

\- It's not funny, Natsu.

\- Let me help you - Zeref's clothes were surrounded by fire and changed to another ones, black with yellow skulls -. Better?

\- Tartaros' soldiers clothes? Nice one.

\- They were cool enough to save some of them.

\- Mard Geer choose them, probably.

\- He was Marcos' clone, and Marcos had always a good taste in fashion. I'm sure he choose them.

\- I did it well when I cloned Jack and Marcos, right?

\- I'm sure they are really grateful for that.

\- Where do you think they are now?

\- I don't know, but they are fine. Don't worry, Zeref. Let's take Larcade to the infirmary before he loses more blood.

\- Right. Those two survived by themselves since they were abandoned.

 

Natsu and Zeref carried Larcade on their shoulders and took him to the infirmary. Everyone looked at them and no one said a thing until they entered in the infirmary.

 

\- ZND is Natsu and Zeref... - said Gray.

\- Natsu and Zeref are ZND... - continued Lucy.

\- You knew that? - asked Brandish to Lucifer and Ezequiel.

 

Lucifer looked at Ezequiel. Cronos stopped eating to look at them.

 

\- I knew - said Ezequiel -. Well, me and Cronos. Lucifer is the first time that sees it, but he knew too. ZND is the name their father gave to this fusion. Zeref and Natsu's Demon. They can do it when they want, but their minds have to be completely syncronized.

\- They can use each other's magic - continued Cronos -, and combine it. Also combine their minds if needed, but not their personalities. Even fused, they are themselves.

 

When Cronos finished to explain, Natsu came back from the infirmary and Mavis arrived at the guild.

 

\- Where did this pegasus come from? - asked Mavis, looking at Llum.

\- She's Llum, Larcade's pegasus - answered Natsu.

\- He's here!?

\- You shouldn't see him right now, Mavis. All this blood Llum has on her is from him.

\- Is he alive?

\- Yes, he is. Zeref is with him.

\- What is he doing?

\- Using his time magic to keep him alive... While crying.

 

Mavis looked at Natsu, completely worried, and ran to the infirmary. Wendy followed her.

 

\- Will he survive? - asked Brandish.

\- Yes, he will - answered Natsu -. We're talking about Zeref's son. Lucifer's greatgrandson. He will survive, don't worry.

 

Llum touched Natsu's back with her nose. He turned to pet her.

 

\- You're the most worried of all, right? I can't let your owner see you like this. Let's go to my house and I bath you, okay?

 

Llum nooded, and followed Natsu outside the guild. No one said anything. No one knew how to react to that. Lucifer sat next to the infirmary door, not being capable to enter. Ezequiel sat at his side, and hugged him.

 

\- Whatever happens now, you will have to accept it - said Cronos.

\- What do you mean? - asked Laxus.

\- You are about to see things you never believed you would see, and trust people you never thought you would have to trust. Don't react to it with fear, anger, or rejection. Accept it, and try to see the world from another perspective.

\- Why we should do that? - asked Gajeel -. We're talking about the people who attacked us.

\- Gajeel's right. We don't know what are they capable of - continued Rogue.

\- Your own example, Gajeel - answered Cronos -. Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail, and you and Juvia joined after Phantom disbanded. It wasn't easy for the others to accept you, but they did. The same has to be for Brandish, Zeref and Larcade. And others who could come searching a place to be accepted.

\- Laxus didn't like that too much - said Cana -. He nearly destroys Fairy Tail for that reason.

\- I'm not like that anymore - answered Laxus to Cana's verbal attack.

\- But took us a while to trust you and your guys again after that incident.

 

Laxus didn't answer at that. He knew she was right. He was exiled of Fairy Tail for a long time after that.

 

\- The Natsu you know will change a little too - continued Cronos -. When the book of END was created by Anastascia, the dark fairy, Natsu and Zeref modified it. Leaving Natsu with a 6 year old mind was his own decision. And erase his own memory too.

\- Why would Natsu do that? - asked Happy.

\- To protect the other Slayers and himself when they arrived at the future. Part of their souls was also sealed inside.

\- That's why they got more powerful recently? - asked Lily.

\- When the book of END was destroyed, they recovered that part of their souls. And with that, the power that was in there. So yes, that's why they got more powerful.

\- How do you know all of that? - asked Brandish -. You were contracted by Dimaria's family for 400 years. You were inside someone all this time.

\- Yes, I was. But, as the God of Time, I know everything that happens in the timelines I want to know. Knowing everything from every timeline is really hard, and could be mixed.

\- Do you know about the future?

\- I know a little, but not everything. Because the future can be changed with an strong will to do it. What do you want to know?

\- It's about someone who I had a really good relationship while I was in Alvarez. Not Dimaria, another person. It's difficult to explain right now because...

\- I know who are you talking about. Soon you will know about that person, but I can't tell you when, or what will you know. Are you okay with that?

\- Yes, thank you.

 

Cronos smiled when he saw happiness in Brandish's eyes. Immediately, all the girls were around her to know about that person.

 

\- It's just a friend - answered Brandish to their questions -. A really good friend that is like family to me.

\- You don't make those eyes for just a good friend - said Mirajane.

\- Don't make an interrogatory, girls - said Natsu behind them -. If she doesn't want to tell, don't force her.

 

Natsu went to the infirmary without saying anything else. Everyone was looking at him, not being sure of what just happened. Except Ezequiel. He was smiling, being proud of Natsu.

 

\- Raziel, right? - asked Lucifer.

\- Natsu has a lot from him - answered Ezequiel -. Zeref is a little more mixed.

\- Who's Raziel? - asked Gray.

\- Zeref and Natsu's father. Was the most caring man that ever existed. But he turned crazy after losing all his family.

\- Raziel? That name is familiar to me - said Macao.

\- Can be - answered Cronos -. Raziel was considered the Slayer king. The most powerful dragon slayer that ever existed, and the slayer of the dragon queen Elementia. But... He was killed by Acnologia.

\- That's the official version, I know the real one - continued Ezequiel -. Raziel is alive, somewhere in this world. No one knows where, but he's alive. He's scared, so he won't appear that easily.

\- And there is nothing we can do to help him? - asked Erza.

\- No, anything. That's the worst part. No one can help him right now. He needs to realize all by himself, and see it with his own eyes.

 

Natsu left the infirmary in that moment, charging Zeref. Zeref was crying while hugging his brother. His broken voice was probably the most hurtful thing of all. Natsu was holding his own cry, but tears were in his eyes. Both left Fairy Tail without saying a word.

 

\- What happened? - asked Lucy to Mavis, who left the infirmary after they left.

\- Zeref didn't want to leave Larcade's side, so Wendy couldn't heal him - answered Mavis -. Natsu convinced Zeref to take him to his house. Now Wendy is with Larcade. I just hope she can save him.

 

Mavis was holding her cry, just like Natsu. Lucifer got up and went next to Mavis, putting his hand on her shoulder.

 

\- Don't worry - said Lucifer -. He will survive. He's strong, like his father. And you already know the secrets of the family.

 

Mavis hugged Lucifer, finally crying. Lucifer returned the hug how he could, trying to calm her. But soon, Lucifer cried, and put himself at the same height as Mavis to hug her better.

 

\- All will be okay... - said Lucifer while crying -. Everything will be okay soon...

 

Everyone remained silent. They didn't know what to say, or what to do. Even Ezequiel and Cronos. They just let Mavis and Lucifer cry until they felt better.

 

\- Do you mind if I cook something for everyone? - asked Ezequiel.

\- Do it, please - answered Laxus.

 

 Without saying any other word, Ezequiel went to the kitchen.

 

\- What will you do now with the master of the guild? - asked Sting -. Master Makarov is dead.

\- I don't know - answered Laxus -. Maybe we should let Master Mavis decide that.

\- By the way, I'm sorry for your lost.

\- Thank you. I have to organize his funeral too.

 

Half hour later, Ezequiel came back with some food, and Wendy left the infirmary. She was exhausted.

 

\- I'm going to search Porlyushka-san - said Wendy -. Larcade is out of danger, but still needs medical attention.

\- Eat first - said Ezequiel, giving her some food -. You look exhausted only for the amount of magic you had to use.

\- Thank you.

 

Wendy ate the food and went to the woods, to Porlyushka's house.

 

\- That woman she mentioned... Who is? - asked Brandish to Lucy.

\- To say something, she's the doctor of Fairy Tail. But she doesn't like humans, so she lives in the woods.

\- I see... An strange woman.

\- Really strange.

\- I know what Cronos said, but Zeref tried to kill Natsu - said Happy -. I don't think it's safe to leave them alone. He could try to kill him again.

\- Give him a chance, Happy.

\- Not this time! We're talking about Zeref, the black mage! Someone who turned his own brother into a demon!

\- You weren't listening to Ezequiel and Cronos, right?

\- I don't know if I can trust them.

 

Happy left the guild. Lucy sighed.

 

\- I wouldn't worry - said Lucifer, eating next to Mavis -. He needs a little time to realize all, just like someone else I know.

\- Like who? - asked Mavis.

\- I can't say it. Not here.

 

Mavis nooded, understanding perfectly about what he was talking about when no one else did.

 

Wendy returned soon, taking Porlyushka with her. Both went with Larcade, to continue his medical treatement.

 

\- I have to ask about the dragons I saw before - said Brandish -. What were they? Illusions?

\- No, they were real - answered Cronos -. And alive. The few dragons that remain answered the call of the king god demon dragon and the Slayer princess.

\- Who are they?

\- The daughter of Raziel, and a young king with no kingdom, and that much power, that dominated the three types of Slayer magic.

\- That's interesting.

\- The young king was trained by Raziel itself. But something happened, and they got separated.

\- What will you do now, Brandish? - asked Mavis.

\- For now I'm staying with Lucy - answered Brandish -. I don't know what I will do next.

\- You could stay in Fairy Tail, if you wanted.

\- That's a nice offer, but I have to reject it. I don't think people will like to have me around.

\- You don't have to decide it now. Consider it, and you will see what do next.

\- Thank you for the offer anyway.

 

Everyone stayed in Fairy Tail all day, not going anywhere. Even with the citizens back in Magnolia, no one left the guild. Porlyushka gave Mavis her diagnosis some hours after they ate. Was a huge relief for her to know that Larcade would survive.

 

\- Lucy, can you take me to Natsu's house? - requested Mavis -. I want to know how they are.

\- Sure, Master Mavis - answered Lucy.

\- I'm coming with you - said Brandish -. I'm worried about the Emperor.

 

Lucy guided them to Natsu's house. Llum was outside of the house, eating some grass. Mavis petted her a little. Llum was happy to see her.

 

\- Are they inside? - asked Mavis. Llum nooded.

 

When the girls entered inside the house, they found Zeref sleeping on the sofa. He was covered with a blanket made of flames, and his eyes were wet. That blanket was the only light inside the house, besides of the sunlight that entered through the windows.

 

\- He fell asleep an hour ago, don't wake him up - said Natsu. He was sitting under the window, and had signs of being crying before.

\- Is he okay? - asked Mavis, worried.

\- Physically or mentally?

 

Mavis didn't know what to answer to that. Natsu wasn't even looking at her. He was all time looking at the ceiling.

 

\- Are you okay, Natsu? - asked Lucy.

\- What do you think, Lucy? How do you see me?

\- I can't see you well.

 

Natsu didn't answer. Neither looked at her. Brandish looked around, only to discover something.

 

\- Why did you darkened your house? - asked Brandish.

\- I don't want anyone to see us right now - answered Natsu.

\- Why not?

\- Long story. You wouldn't understand.

\- We have all day.

\- Girls, please, leave.

\- Natsu, please, tell us - requested Lucy.

\- Nothing is like we thought 400 years ago. Our parents are alive, but they think we died too. They aren't even together. They think each other died. And me... I was frozen in time for 10 years before being... Resurrected, if I can call it like this.

\- Natsu...

\- Please, leave. Tell Happy to not come. I need a little of time to realize all of this.

 

Natsu looked at them with that last sentence. Tears were falling through his eyes. Lucy nooded and left the house.

 

\- Let's go - said Brandish to Mavis.

\- But...

\- They will be fine. Come on.

 

Mavis couldn't stop looking at Natsu, who turned his head to look at the ceiling again. Brandish was the last one to leave the house, and closed the door behind her.

 

Outside, Lucifer was petting Llum. Cronos was with him, but not Ezequiel.

 

\- What are you two doing here? - asked Lucy.

\- We need to talk with them - answered Cronos.

\- I don't think you can. They are...

\- We know. But they will listen to us.

\- Zeref is sleeping right now - said Mavis.

\- Well, we can wait.

\- No, it can't wait - said Lucifer.

 

Lucifer got up and entered in the house, closing the door behind him.

 

\- Go home - said Cronos -. It's better. And don't worry, all will be fine.

 

The girls nooded and went to Lucy's home. When they arrived, they found Happy sitting on the bed. He seemed to be in shock.

 

\- What's wrong, Happy? - asked Lucy.

\- Natsu... - said Happy, trembling -. Natsu had... Some blue marks in his body...

\- Blue marks?

\- Reminded me of Acnologia's ones...

\- Acnologia!?

\- But Acnologia is a dragon - said Brandish.

\- He was a Dragon Slayer before, but can't turn human again. At least, it's what the legend says.

\- But we didn't saw any marks when we went there.

\- Maybe he hid them - said Mavis.

\- What is Natsu? - asked Happy -. Human? Demon? What?

\- Will you stop being his friend if he's not human? - asked Lucy.

\- Of course not! But... Everything is strange... And scares me...

\- Don't worry Happy. All will be fine.

 

Lucy hugged Happy, who was crying. He was truly scared of what could happen.

 

The next day, they were the first ones to go to the guild. They found Natsu talking with a blue haired girl with blue marks in her body. Both were smiling. Once the girl noticed them, she left flying away.

 

\- Who's she? - asked Mavis when they approacched to Natsu.

\- Morgana - answered Natsu -. Our little sister.

\- Little sister!?

\- We thought she was never born. After all, when the fire happened in our house, our mother was pregnant. And we thought all our family was dead. Zeref is with Larcade, if you want to see him. And sorry for yesterday. Were a lot of things at the same time.

\- Don't worry about it.

 

Mavis entered in the guild and went directly to the infirmary. Happy approached to Natsu.

 

\- Are you okay, Natsu? - asked Happy.

\- Yes, don't worry - answered Natsu.

\- But yesterday...

\- Yesterday I was recovering part of my power. That's why you saw that.

\- What kind of power does that?

\- It's... Difficult to explain. It's related to my father.

\- Ezequiel told us that your father is the Slayer king, Raziel - said Lucy.

\- He is. I knew recently that he's alive, and also my mother and sister. But there are a few things I must solve before meeting them again. Same for Zeref.

\- Which things? - asked Brandish.

\- Not all my memories returned, and we need to convince everyone about Zeref's situation. Will be difficult, but I think we can do it.

\- Wait. You will help him? - said Happy.

\- Of course I will.

\- You can't! Even if he's your brother, what he did to you...

\- Wasn't him. And we're twins.

\- Of course it was him! Didn't you hear the legends?

\- Happy, I lived them. A lot of them are wrong, even Acnologia's one.

\- What do you mean?

\- I was the only one that knew that Zeref was possessed by the darkness of the fairies. A fairy named Anstascia. For 400 years, she manipulated Zeref like a puppet, but leaving his conscience to make him go crazy.

\- Natsu...

\- I knew because we are twins, and I couldn't do anything to solve it. If I could take her off before, none of this would have happened, and the legends would be different. I hope you can understand that.

\- But... Helping him...

\- Happy, give Zeref an opportunity. I know the legends, I know what he did to us before. But now I recovered my memories, and I know the truth. Let him explain himself and decide later what to do, okay?

 

Happy looked at the ground. He didn't know what to say, neither how to react to that.

 

\- Hey, Happy - said Natsu putting himself at Happy's high -. Ezequiel took some special fish you never tasted before. Want to steal some?

\- Aye sir!

 

Both ran to the kitchen. Lucy laughed.

 

\- Fairy Tail seems a nice place - said Brandish -. Maybe I stay.

\- The others will love to have you around - answered Lucy.

\- But I don't know how a guild works. Can you teach me?

\- I'm teaming up with Natsu, so I will have to ask him.

 

Lucy went to the kitchen, and Brandish followed her. Happy was already eating some fish while Natsu was looking for something else.

 

\- Natsu... - said Lucy.

\- Yes?

\- Do you mind if I make some missions with Brandish for a while? She will join Fairy Tail.

\- Of course not! I need some training to adapt to my new power. Someone could get hurt right now.

\- I didn't know you cared about that.

\- When my power returned, I gained a lot. Now I'm like three times more powerful than before. I need to train a little, so don't worry in helping Brandish to adapt. And, Brandish... Welcome to Fairy Tail.

 

Natsu smiled. The pure and cheerful smile he always had in his face. Both girls smiled to that.

 

\- We should tell it to Mavis - said Lucy to Brandish. She nooded.

 

Both girls left the kitchen and went to the infirmary. Zeref and Mavis were sitting in one of the beds next to Larcade's one, holding hands. Zeref was clearly affected for the situation, and his head was resting on Mavis' shoulder, with his eyes closed.

 

\- Master Mavis - said Lucy -, Brandish has something to tell you.

\- Don't tell me - answered Mavis -. You're joining Fairy Tail, right?

\- Yes - answered Brandish.

\- That's great! Zeref joined yesterday. Right, Zeref?

 

Zeref didn't answer. He only opened his eyes, looked at Mavis, and smiled.

 

\- Is all okay, Emperor? - asked Brandish.

\- Don't call me emperor - answered Zeref -. I'm still realizing all of this is real. Don't worry, Brandish. And I'm not an emperor anymore.

\- Sorry for that.

\- Don't worry. It's what is normal for you. I know it will take a while for you to stop calling me like that.

\- I heard about a new member? - asked Laxus, at the door of the infirmary -. I tell Mirajane to put you your mark later. Where do you want it?

\- In my leg will be okay - answered Brandish -. Looks kind of empty since I removed the Alvarez mark.

\- I tell Mirajane when she arrives. I hope you don't mind if I do this, Master Mavis.

\- Of course not - answered Mavis.

\- The Dreyar family always with this good vibes - said Zeref.

\- You met my family before? - asked Laxus.

\- Your greatgrandpa Yuri, and even people that lived way before him.

 

Mavis laughed. She knew about what Zeref was talking about, but didn't say anything about it. It had to be kept as a secret.

 

\- You have to tell me that story one day - said Laxus.

\- Don't worry about that - answered Zeref -. If I don't, someone else will do it.

\- Who else?

\- You will see it one day.

\- Well, I let you stay with him.

 

Laxus left the infirmary, and Zeref laughed, making Mavis laugh too.

 

\- What is so funny? - asked Lucy.

\- I can't say it - answered Zeref -. It's something me and Mavis know. Also Natsu, but he won't tell you either.

 

When Mirajane arrived, she stamped the Fairy Tail mark in Brandish's leg. For some reason, it was yellow.

 

\- Is that for your boyfriend? - asked Mirajane.

\- Eh? - answered Brandish, a little nervous -. He's not my boyfriend! I told you before! Just a good friend.

\- Of course...

\- Like you're convincing with that face... - said Natsu while eating something.

\- Right, right - said Zeref at his brother's side, eating the same as Natsu.

\- What are you? Twins? - asked Gray, seeing that Natsu and Zeref were making the same movements.

\- Yes? - answered both.

\- You're joking, right?

\- You wish we were.

 

Natsu and Zeref laughed at Gray's expression. They had the same kind of laugh, and a very similar expression in their faces. But the difference was the eyes. While Zeref's were way more childish, Natsu's were more mature.

 

\- Who ate some of the fish I took? - asked Ezequiel, appearing behind Natsu and Zeref, and scaring them.

\- Happy - answered Natsu.

\- And you too, right?

\- Just a little.

\- And where is that Exceed?

 

Natsu pointed to a barrel at the other side of the guild. Ezequiel went there flying, showing his archangel wings and hiding them again when he landed, and opened the barrel. He took Happy from inside it.

 

\- Natsu! You traitor! - yelled Happy.

\- No way I can eat all that fish - answered Natsu.

\- I could ate it, you know that - said Zeref.

\- You're always eating, Zeref. Don't be too strict with him.

\- Why I have to be? - asked Ezequiel -. He didn't take enough. Next time, ask me permission.

\- Aye - said Happy, a little confused. He thought Ezequiel would do something to him just because he stole some fish.

 

But Ezequiel only petted him a little and left him on the ground. Then, he went with Lucifer and Cronos, that were drinking some beer.

 

\- Why he didn't do anything to me? - asked Happy, approaching to Natsu.

\- He's an archangel, and he's used to people stealing food - answered Natsu.

\- Who?

\- His children.

\- He has children!?

\- Three, to be exact. But one is... Not exactly his child.

\- Huh?

\- Long story. I will explain it to you one day.

 

Happy nooded and sat next to Natsu to finish the fish he still had in his hands.

 

Later that afternoon, Lucy and Brandish decided to do a few missions in Magnolia. Something easy, and that Brandish could understand how a guild worked.

 

\- I have to tell you something, Lucy - said Brandish later at night. They were alone at Lucy's house.

\- What is it?

\- About my friend... He's not a friend.

\- So, he's your boyfriend?

\- He is.

\- Why did you choose to stay here then? You could be with him right now.

\- Our relationship is secret. No one knows about it. Even his close friends. You're the first one to know.

\- And how is he?

\- He's... Really handsome. Muscular, blond hair, green eyes,... When I saw ZND the other day, they reminded me of him.

\- What's his name?

\- Over.

\- It's a strange name.

\- I know, but when you know that he fought Death itself and won, the name adquires a new meaning.

\- He fought Death!?

\- Looks like Death is a god, and used to train with him.

\- You mean Ankhseram?

\- No, Death. He's Ankhseram's child. They used to train together, until Over could win him without problem. But Death wasn't at his full power, because that could kill Over, and he didn't want that.

\- That's pretty interesting. Tell me more.

 

Brandish and Lucy were talking about Over for hours. They didn't notice the time pass until the sunrise came.

 

For the next five days, Brandish and Lucy did missions together. Happy joined them some days, because Natsu was training with Zeref. Mavis was most of the time in the guild, in case Larcade woke up, and Ezequiel, Cronos and Lucifer stayed with her.

 

\- When will you tell us what is happening? - asked Gray at the end of the week -. You two call grandpa to Ezequiel and Lucifer equally, and also you new powers. We felt them. What are you?

\- It's better if you don't know - answered Natsu.

\- We need to know.

 

Natsu sighed. He knew that Gray was right.

 

\- The legends are wrong - said Natsu -. Acnologia didn't kill Raziel. Raziel and Acnologia are the same person.

\- What are you talking about? - asked Erza.

\- Raziel Acnologia Dragneel was his real name. Our father, the Slayer king, and the Apocalypse dragon. The son of Lucifer, the most powerful of all demons, and the adoptive son of Ezequiel, the most powerful of all archangels.

 

Everyone was surprised at Natsu's words. Natsu standed in the table and continued explaining.

 

\- You saw our sister, Lucy. Remember her name?

\- Morgana - answered Lucy.

\- Exactly. Morgana was the name of the first fairy queen. Our mother is Gabriella Dragneel, fairy queen and daughter of Titania. Anything else you want to know?

\- What about that Zeref knows someone related to me that lived way earlier than Yuri Dreyar? - asked Laxus.

\- Sarah Dreyar was our grandma, but we didn't meet her. She died long before we were born. You're a descendant of our uncle Azrael, the only one who kept the last name of his mother. Dragneel is the last name of the royal family of the fairies, and Ezequiel's last name is Eucliffe.

 

Laxus looked at Ezequiel. The archangel nooded, telling him that all Natsu said was true.

 

\- You two are the children of Acnologia!? - asked Laxus.

\- Yes.

 

Natsu released his demon power in that moment. Blue marks appeared in his body, the same marks Happy saw a week ago.

 

\- Why did you hide something like that!? - asked Gray.

\- Because we didn't know how you would react to this - answered Natsu -. We know that we had to tell you this earlier, but we were scared.

\- It's a lie, right? - asked Happy, crying -. Tell me it's a lie...

\- I'm sorry Happy. This time is true.

 

Happy left the guild, running away. Natsu didn't follow him. He hid his marks and jumped off the table, sitting on the bench.

 

\- Wendy, can I talk to you? - asked Zeref.

\- Eh? Is something wrong? - answered Wendy.

\- A lot. Something you have to know... About your parents.

\- Aunt Elisabeth? - asked Natsu. Zeref nooded -. No way...

\- Aunt? - asked Wendy.

 

Zeref nooded. Natsu was trying to hold his cry, but couldn't contain it in the end.

 

\- Your parents were killed by Anastascia, twin sister of the first fairy queen, known as the darkness of the fairies. The one that was possessing me.

\- That can't be true... - said Wendy, trembling and a little scared.

\- I wish it wasn't... I had to see it... How she used me to kill them, and then how our cousin Tamashi stole their souls...

 

Like Natsu, Zeref was crying too. But his pain was even worst.

 

\- Wendy is not a demon! - yelled Charle -. I know her since she was very little! If she was a demon...

\- We sealed most of the magic of the Dragon Slayers that went to the future inside the END book - explained Zeref -. But you're right, Wendy is not a demon.

\- Elisabeth was... Our mother's sister - continued Natsu -. Wendy is a fairy. A pure blood sky fairy. That's why Grandine took care of her.

\- A fairy... - said Wendy.

\- If only I could stop Anastascia that day... - said Zeref.

\- It's not your fault, Zeref. It's not your fault - said Natsu, trying to calm him.

 

Wendy approached to them, giving Zeref a hug. Then, she took Natsu's hand. She didn't know what to do with the information they just told her, but knew that she wasn't alone anymore in the world.

 

\- You have the hair of your father and the eyes of your mother, Wendy - said Natsu -. I'm sure they would be really proud of you right now.

\- You think so? - asked Wendy. Natsu nooded.

\- Why you don't tell us Anastascia's plan? - requested Erza -. Sorry for breaking your family moment, but I need to know why she would want to kill you all.

\- The throne - answered Zeref -. She wants to be the queen of the fairies. For that, she has to kill everyone related to Titania. That includes us and Wendy. I'm sure she thinks we are the only ones alive. But, for making everyone accept her as queen, she had to do something else. That's why she left our father alive. Acnologia, former king of the fairies, will destroy the kingdom, and she will kill him.

\- What?

\- What she didn't know is that I'm the hier to the throne. I blocked those memories from her.

\- What about Tamashi? - asked Wendy -. Who's him? You said cousin, but...

\- Tamashi is the son of Merlin, our uncle. He commited suicide before we were born. Tamashi was raised by Anastascia, and she knows who is he. The problem here is... Tamashi is in love of Anastascia, and will do anything to make her happy. Even kill himself. But, for now, he's still useful to her.

\- Merlin was the youngest brother, so he was last in the line - added Natsu -. For Tamashi to be king, he needs to kill all of us.

\- I don't know if Anastascia loves him back, but surely not. He still can use him, make him king, marry him, and finally kill him. That would make her queen too.

\- She was the cause of the First Great Fairy War, in which she was expulsed of the kingdom, and his body was stolen from her. She's just a soul now.

\- Can we do something to help? - asked Laxus.

\- Not for now. First, we should reunite all the family. All the ones that are still alive. And by family, I don't mean only the blood related ones. Also those we consider family. And when that happens...

 

Zeref's face changed. He had a sadistic smile and crazy eyes.

 

\- ... I will find her, skin her alive, and cut her body into pieces before killing her... Then destroy her soul, so she can't come back...

\- Zeref, stop - said Natsu -. You're scaring everyone.

 

Zeref looked at him, and took a deep breath. Wendy was scared at his side, and some mages were prepared to attack him.

 

\- Sorry for that - said Zeref -. I don't have all myself under control yet.

\- That's normal, don't worry - explained Natsu -. He got that from our mother.

\- And you're a masochist like dad.

\- But you got the sadism.

 

Both laughed. They looked way relaxed than before.

 

\- What about Happy, Natsu? - asked Zeref.

\- Won't be that easy to convince him, since he ran away - answered Natsu.

\- That you are the children of Acnologia won't be easy to realize - said Gray.

\- Want to see my dragon form, Gray?

\- You can turn into a dragon!?

\- Since I was four years old.

\- But what kind of monsters you are?

\- Of the most powerful kind.

 

Natsu laughed, and Zeref smiled.

 

\- You knew about that, Master Mavis? - asked Erza, turning in Mavis direction.

\- Of course - answered Mavis -. They told me about it. But it's the first time I see Zeref going sadistic.

\- Wait... Is that? - asked Zeref, seeing the bag Mavis had in her arms.

\- The koala onesie you wanted.

 

Zeref jumped the table and went next to Mavis, taking the bag. In front of everyone, he put on that onesie, becaming a koala.

 

\- Yay! I love it! - said Zeref, jumping around. Mavis smiled.

\- Come here, Zeref - said Natsu, getting up and tapping his shoulders.

 

As fast as he could, Zeref went with Natsu and jumped in his back, holding himself in it as tight as he could.

 

\- Looks like he liked it - said Mavis.

\- He's a koala now - answered Natsu -. He will act like one.

\- He did that before?

\- No. He was mostly scared all time. Always taking our father's hand, while I was always on his shoulders. Zeref was really shy when we were little.

\- Cronos was right when he said that we would saw things we would never believe - said Erza.

\- I never lie! - yelled Cronos from the other side of the guild, with his mouth filled with food. Everyone laughed at that.

 

Zeref was all day in Natsu's shoulders, eating all he wanted. Natsu didn't mind it. He was just acting normally, and giving food to Zeref without that even bothering him. Was an strange scene everyone laughed at. Even Asuka threw some food to Zeref, which he catched with his mouth.

 

Two days later, Natsu arrived at the guild alone.

 

\- Where are Zeref and Mavis? - asked Erza.

\- Sleeping - answered Erza -. Zeref always had a deep sleep, and Mavis couldn't sleep until very late. But both were really worried about Larcade yesterday, and that made them go to sleep late.

\- Do you mind if I go to see how is Larcade for them? - asked Brandish -. It's been a week already since he's unconscious.

\- No, do it.

 

Brandish entered in the infirmary, seeing that Larcade was moving a little. Larcade opened his eyes when Brandish was near to his bed.

 

\- Good morning - said Brandish when she saw him awake.

\- Brandish... Where am I? - asked Larcade.

\- In Fairy Tail.

\- What!? I don't want to be in Fairy Tail!

\- Llum took you here.

\- Llum... Where is she!?

\- She's okay. She was covered in your blood when she arrived. You were barely alive.

\- How long I've been unconscious?

\- A week. Your uncle is taking care of her.

\- My... Uncle...

\- You don't seem very happy.

\- I don't want to see him. I'm going to another place.

\- You can't. Your wounds are still open, and everyone was worried about you.

\- No one cares about me.

\- Your mother and your uncle are the most worried.

\- My mother is here?

\- She's the Fairy Tail founder after all.

\- It can't be. Fairy Tail was founded 100 years ago. She's dead.

\- It's the truth.

\- I don't believe you.

\- At least, stay here while your wounds are healing.

\- Where can I stay?

\- At your uncle's house.

\- Ugh... I don't want...

\- Stop being a child, Larcade. You're an adult.

\- I still don't want.

\- You will have to deal with it.

\- Can't I go with you?

\- I'm staying in a friend's apartment. We're both girls, so having you there will make us uncomfortable.

\- And the other members of Fairy Tail?

\- They will be uncomfortable too.

\- My uncle is my only option?

\- Yes. I call him.

 

Brandish left the infirmary and went directly to Natsu.

 

\- Larcade is awake.

\- Really? - said Natsu, getting up -. When did he woke up?

\- Just a moment ago.

 

Natsu went to the infirmary, and left a few moments later, taking Larcade to his house.

 

\- Why wasn't Natsu touching him? - asked Erza -. Was pretty noticeable that he needed help to walk.

\- He probably doesn't want help - answered Brandish -. All this time rejected by his father made him not trust anyone, specially those he hates.

\- I see...

 

For the following hours, everyone was expecting for Natsu and the others. Suddenly, someone called Brandish. A name very well known by her appeared in the screen of her communication lacrima.

 

\- Over? - asked Brandish, taking the call.

\- Good afternoon, Brandish - answered a boy at the other side.

\- Why are you calling? They could...

\- They are going to close communications soon. I wanted to talk with you one last time, and say something to my brother.

\- He's not here right now.

\- I know. He will come in a while. I need to tell him who I am, but I wanted to talk with you too.

\- What do you mean with close communications?

 

Everyone looked at Brandish. If what Over was saying was true, all the soldiers that remained around after the war wouldn't be able to return home.

 

\- Exactly that - answered Over -. Alvarez will isolate itself. I have an hour, and a lot to say.

\- Then start.

\- Are you okay in Fiore, Brandish?

\- I joined Fairy Tail, and made a friend.

\- That's good. Who's that friend?

\- Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. She lets me stay in her apartment too.

\- A Heartfilia, huh? You're in good hands, as I see.

\- What do you know that I don't?

\- Can't tell.

\- Family secret?

\- Family secret.

\- Any family secret you can say?

\- One very important. Do you remember that my father is cursed, right?

\- Of course. He even joined Fairy Tail. But he doesn't know about you, right?

\- Right. I found a very interesting book in the library of Alvarez, but I bet that Cronos left it there.

\- What is it about?

\- Ankhseram's magic.

\- Says something about his curse?

\- Everything I need to know. There are two ways to remove the curse, but right now they can only do one.

\- And which is that?

\- I'm not telling you. I know Cronos is there, so I want them to discover it. But...

\- But?

\- Tell dad to not worry about his curse, it's already removed.

\- You removed Zeref's curse?

\- I did, and now I have a very nice tattoo of Death in my arm. Don't worry, it can be removed.

\- A Death tattoo fits you. Where is it?

\- My right arm. Covers a big part of it.

\- Do you miss me, Over?

\- Every single day... I will come back to you, I promise. A Dragneel never breaks it's promises.

\- I know. You told me that.

\- Once all of this is over, I will go there, and we will be together. No hiding this time. Won't need to be a secret anymore.

\- I told Lucy about it. She knows. She promised to not say a word.

\- You can tell to everyone there when you're prepared. Even my parents. I don't care if they know.

\- Does Luciel know?

\- No, they don't. You can tell them too.

\- I think I won't say it until you're here.

 

Over laughed. That calm laugh always sounded like some kind of melody to Brandish.

 

\- Before I forget it...

\- What?

\- I love you, Brandish.

 

Brandish muttered, and her face turned red.

 

\- Are you sure you can say that loud?

\- No one can hear me right now.

\- I do too.

 

Over laughed again. The same laugh as before. But the sound of what came next was unexpected to Brandish. A kiss. Brandish's face turned even more red, and tried to hide her face with her free hand.

 

\- You had to do that? - asked Brandish.

\- Was necessary, since I can't do it in person and I don't know when I will be able to do it again.

\- I wish I could see your face right now. I want to know how it looks like.

\- Probably like yours, but not that red.

 

Brandish uncovered her face. She was still red, but not that much.

 

\- I will miss you here, Brandish - said Over -. I'm already doing it.

\- Me too.

\- Be safe, okay?

\- No, you be safe. You're the one in danger right now.

\- Not that much. Since six Spriggans have been lost, they will promote Serena's squad to Spriggans. I can watch over Anastascia better now.

\- I'm with a side of your family, remember? I will be okay.

\- I know, and you know we are strong. Don't worry about me too much.

\- I will still worry.

\- And you won't be the only one, I know.

\- Larcade is here - said Lucy to Brandish.

\- Looks like we don't have more time - said Over, listening to Lucy.

\- Want to talk with him?

\- Yes, please.

 

When Larcade entered in the guild, Brandish gave him the lacrima. Once he took it, she knew that she wouldn't hear Over's voice again, but that she was in a safe place. Also, that he promised to her to came back, no matter how much time it took him.


End file.
